


Going After What You Want

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Mention of Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted the Sheriff in a forever kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going After What You Want

Peter was more than just teeth and claws. In fact, he liked to think of himself as cute and cuddly. Okay, that's a lie; the werewolf knew he was a devious bastard. Yes, took great enjoyment in plotting and scheming but that wasn't all Peter Hale did. No, he had also wooed and seduced a certain DILF of a Sheriff into his bed. Which strictly speaking was the hottest night of sex that Peter had has in a very long time. It took everything he had in him to stop his claws from coming out and his teeth from elongating.

Suffice to say, Peter succeeded in not wolfing out but now he had another problem. He desired more from John than just a one night stand. He knew that they had agreement with each other. A night of sex with no strings attached and they would never see each other again outside of pack meetings. It seemed like a good idea at the time now Peter was regretting his promise. Somewhere during that night together, something changed and now he wanted John in the worse way.

Like in a forever kind of way. The Sheriff, however, didn't seem to feel the same way. In fact, now a days the man was going out his way to avoid Peter even at pack meetings. The man who had rocked his world didn't want him back. Boy, was that a bruise to the werewolf's ego. After all he knew how hot he was; how could John not want him?

Wasn't he debonair enough for the Sheriff? Peter believed so, he just had to make John see that he was more than a sassy asshole. Knowing that it wasn't going to be easy, the werewolf put “Operation Get My Man,” into action. He could only hope that the Sheriff was receptive to advances and didn't decide to put him in jail again.

Peter certainly some hard work ahead of him convincing John Cage Stilinski that he was boyfriend material.


End file.
